Aim for Total Control! ::完全のコントロールを狙え!::
by Waltz Alone
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are from the country's deadliest yakuza clans. They transfer to Tomoeda High, hoping to go through the year without any havoc. But it seems like a certain azure-eyed prodigy isn't going to help them accomplish this task…


**Disclaimer: **The characters of CCS belong to CLAMP. The idea of this plot belongs to me, Waltz Alone. I don't own the music I recommend, either.

**Short Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are from the country's deadliest yakuza clans. They transfer to Tomoeda High, hoping to go through the year without any havoc. But it seems like a certain azure-eyed prodigy isn't going to help them accomplish this task…

**Full Summary: **There are two yakuza clans in the Tokyo region that are feared by most of the country; the Li and Kinomoto clans. After a bloody history, the two clans have finally agreed upon a peace treaty to end the war, deciding to adjoin the two powers into one by marrying their youngest children. Syaoran and Sakura have been engaged at birth, punching and kicking each other while growing up together. Now, both eighteen, they have transferred to Tomoeda High for their final year of high school, hoping to go through the year without any havoc. But can they survive the year after meeting a certain azure-eyed prodigy, who is the son of the very detective that put both of their grandfathers in prison?

**Genre:** Romance / Comedy

**Author's Note:** FINALLY, I'M BACK WITH A LOVE COMEDY. I've had more than enough "breaking-out-of-the-love-comedy-style" with Vampire Hunter. That story turned so much angstier than I intended it to be. D: But it's a good thing so many readers enjoy the story :D BEWARE THE YAKUZA STORY! WOOT WOOT! I actually haven't come across a yakuza CCS fic yet… I've seen many gang ones, but not yakuza. But then again, I don't have time to read too many fics these days D: This will be very light-hearted :D Anyways! Hope you enjoy my latest romantic comedy ;) Remember to review! Reviews are a writer's source of life. Faves and alerts are also lovely.

**Note:** Please read my other new story, **"Thousand Year Love Story"! **And** Vampire Hunter **as well!

**Music:**With this chapter, I recommend **Daite Senorita** by Yamashita Tomohisa (NEWs). (_SWOON._ I LOVE YAMAPI SO MUCH), DBSK's **Maze (Mirotic)** (_SWOONx2_, I LOVE JAEJOONG), and finally, Green Day's **Basket Case.** These should set the mood for this story :)

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Reviews motivate me to update more often** :D

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ **+ Aim for Total Control! **ஐ

ஐ**完全のコントロールを狙え****!**ஐ

**Chapter 1 – ****I Think You Should Check Yourself In…**

ஐ

ஐ

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

The Metropolis of Tokyo.

Population exceeds 12 million, and the country's central administrative, financial and business organizations are all centered within this city. Regardless of day or night, the city bustles with people crossing the streets, coming in and out of stores, stepping to stop a taxi… Once one escapes the busy traffic and drives through a quieter neighborhood, peace and calm could be seen settling with the families in the homes, having dinner together after everyone has gathered.

However, this place takes place far away from such peaceful houses.

In a crowded city like Tokyo, countless people share the same surname without having any blood relations to each other.

However, there are two certain surnames that should be feared above all.

'Li' and 'Kinomoto.'

They are the country's most powerful yakuza clans, almost like royalty in the underworld, like a serious safety hazard in the normal society. Throughout history, the two clans have clashed and fought, bloodying their relations and creating chaos wherever they met. However, as yakuza activity began to lessen, they had no choice but to agree to peace to preserve the two royal families of the underworld. Adjoining the two clans together would create a superpower – no one would be able to stop them. So the clans decided to marry their youngest son and daughter together to ensure their peace, power and longevity.

And so, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto were engaged at the tender age of one.

This is a story of these two teenagers from notorious families trying to be as normal as possible in society…

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

In the outskirts of Tokyo city, there was a magnificent, traditional-styled house. People knew not to come too close to this house, for there was a proud wooden plaque carrying the following words: "_Li Clan of the Kantou Region_." The Kinomoto house was not too far from this residence, carrying a similar plaque. The Li house had a beautiful garden and spacious courtyards to hold their entire clan when necessary, consisting of over 700 active members. There were around 40 of the members staying at the Li residence, the rest residing in their own homes or dorms.

Within one of the rooms, two figures could be seen sleeping without a single worry in a king-sized bed. One was a slim and short girl with auburn hair that reached her shoulders. The other was a muscular boy with messy chestnut hair, and he could be seen hugging the girl tightly in his arms. Clothes were scattered across the spacious room; a pair of jeans could be seen even on the desk.

"_OJYOU! WAKA_! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" a loud-voiced man was calling them from downstairs.

The girl was the first to twitch. She finally opened her emerald eyes, scowling at the bright sunlight peeping through the window. Her eyes came to the figure beside her.

She swore out loud and kicked him.

"GODDAMMIT, SYAORAN!" she screamed, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BED?"

Syaoran grumbled, tossing within the blankets. "Shut up, Sakura. You know you enjoyed every second of last night," he smirked mischievously.

"You spiked my (_BLEEP_)ing drink, you (_BLEEP_)ing son of a (_BLEEP_)ing (_BLEEP_)!" shrieked Sakura violently, grabbing the blanket and covering herself with it. "Thanks to you, I have a hangover on the first day of school!"

"Don't' go calling my mother such names," said Syaoran, "You know how scary she can be." With a great yawn, he stood up, messing up his hair even more. His amber eyes were clouded with sleep as he checked the alarm clock. "Not bad. We have twenty minutes to wash, eat, dress and drive to school."

This wasn't the first time Syaoran and Sakura slept together – after all, they had been engaged all their lives. But every time it happened, Sakura was beyond embarrassed and ashamed. She was even more ticked because she knew she couldn't do anything about it; her parents would probably just smirk or giggle at her predicament, teasing her for being too friendly with her fiancé. If she told her brother, Touya, he would probably declare a war against the entire Li clan to assimilate Syaoran… so she kept her mouth shut around him. Since Tomoeda High was closer to Syaoran's house than Sakura's, she was staying at his house for the schooldays for faster travel; but that didn't necessarily mean that she got along better with him than other times.

Within ten hectic minutes, Sakura and Syaoran were downstairs in the family room to eat breakfast with the clan. When they opened the sliding doors, an impressive mass of men were seated along a long table on the floor; there were many with piercings, scars, excessive tattoos and permanent scowls.

"GOOD MORNING, _OJYOU, WAKA!_" they called out energetically, "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ADVANCEMENT TO SENIOR YEAR!"

Syaoran's eye twitched at this. "What are you implying?" he said in a dangerous voice, "You think we don't got the brains to pass our exams? Huh?"

The members instantly flinched, bowing straight down to the ground. "NO! PLEASE FORGIVE US, _WAKA_!" It was amazing to hear such a unified group of harsh voices pleading so desperately.

Sakura merely yawned and took a seat, grabbing her chopsticks. "Don't be a bitch and start eating, Syaoran." At this, Syaoran huffed and sat down across from her, furiously starting to eat. The men gave a unified, relieved sigh. Only Sakura could subdue the monster in Syaoran… and vice versa.

Peace wasn't a constant element in this household; on the far side of the table, two men's chopsticks landed on the last sausage at the same time. The one with three piercings on his eyebrow glared at the other. "Hey, you (_BLEEP_). I got it first."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the other one, sporting a sinister tattoo on his neck, growled back, "It's obvious that my chopsticks landed first! Are you (_BLEEP_)ing blind?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" the first man shot upwards, grabbing the other one by the throat, "SAY IT AGAIN TO MY FACE!"

"I CALLED YOU A (_BLEEP_)ING IDIOTIC PIECE OF (_BLEEP)_!"

Before a bloody fight could ensue (which would have probably involved chopsticks being stuck in someone's eye), there was a loud crash across the room. Everyone froze and turned to the source of the noise, dreading what was waiting for them.

Sakura had her feet on the table, having knocked over a several plates with the force. Syaoran could be seen holding his rice bowl high above the table, having predicted this beforehand. Sakura rested her arm on her raised leg, turning towards the perpetrators of the fight. Both men flinched.

"You two," she smirked emotionlessly, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The next second, she kicked the entire table over, causing several to dive for safety. (Except for Syaoran, who had already moved away from Sakura, still munching on his rice.)

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BREAKFAST SHOULD BE A PEACEFUL AND JOYFUL FAMILY GATHERING? HUH?" yelled Sakura in a frightening voice that truly contradicted her pretty face, "HOW DARE YOU (_BLEEP_)ING DISRUPT THIS TIME OF TRANQUILITY, YOU (_BLEEP_)ING PIECES OF (_BLEEP_)ING (_BLEEP_) OF A (_BLEEP_)ING (_BLEEP_)!"

By now, everyone was trembling with fear; it was a sight to see. Ferocious and dangerous men of the society shaking with terror over a seventeen-year old girl. Only Syaoran was able to snicker at this scene, meekly watching as his fiancée's emerald orbs began to glitter with malice and fury. Ah, she was as much of a monster as he was. He took another nonchalant bite of his rice, ignoring the pleading looks he got from the men around him.

Sakura stood up tall and kicked a broken shard of china out of her way. The shard drilled into the wall, exactly one inch away from slicing a man's ear off. Ignoring the man's cry, Sakura pointed at the two men, who were now bowing deeply at her, repeatedly yelling apologies. She walked up to them and kicked both of their heads down to the floor. There was a sinister crunch. "Now," she said in a low voice, "If you dare disturb our breakfast again, I'll make sure I slice off both of your (_BLEEP_)ing _XX_s and shove them up your (_BLEEP_)ing _OO_s so that you can never bullshit in front of me. Is that understood?"

"YES, SAKURA-SAMA!" the two men screamed, heads still flat on the floor.

No one dared to move yet.

Except for Syaoran.

"Who was the one who told me to "stop bitching and start eating?"" Syaoran smirked from the wall, safe from harm until now, "And stop harassing members of my family. Go bitch at your own clan, Kinomoto."

Sakura glared at him. "Do you want a kick to start off your day, _Li?_"

"Why not, if I can see your underwear?" he grinned mischievously, "After all, if you try to aim at my face with those short legs, you'll have to reach pretty far up… and that skirt's pretty damn short, you know. Sorry to break it to you, but you can't seduce me with Winnie the Pooh underwear, babe."

Sakura looked down. Her new uniform consisted of a beige sweater, white blouse, red tie and a grey plaid skirt. It was definitely short. Perhaps she should go fetch the uniform jacket she had stuffed into her bag because it was too warm out… she could tie it around her waist. Meanwhile, Syaoran looked even taller than usual, dressed in the same style, except with grey pants. She used to be the same height as him until grade six, but Syaoran got his masculine growth spurt and shot up like a rocket. She now stood a head shorter than him, and it really pissed her off. Wait. _Was _she wearing her Winnie the Pooh underwear? How the hell did he know? She glowered at him. "You pervert."

"Says the person who was so eager to come into my bed last night," Syaoran laughed out in an exaggerated fashion, fixing his tie so that it was looser around his neck, "You know, that uniform would look sexy if you weren't so short! Try kicking me now, Sakura-_Ojyou_! Ahahah!"

The rest of the clan was discreetly cleaning up the mess Sakura had made, trying not to listen to their conversation, or worse, get involved in any way. But it was kind of hard not to pay attention when two seemingly normal teens were having such a standoff.

"Why you," Sakura growled menacingly, "You think you're so cool, untucking your shirt and loosening your tie! You'll be branded as a delinquent on your first day! You even have your piercings on!"

"You know I'm sexy this way," Syaoran winked and looked at the clock. "Ah. It's time," he held out his hand in a mocking sort of way, "Let's go, _ojyou-san_."

That did it. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she started to lunge at him, but he began to run down the hall, laughing his exaggerated "_Ahahaha!_"

"See you guys later!" Syaoran called to the men, who were more than relieved to be free of the crazy teenagers.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" the yakuza called after them; as soon as the doors slammed close, they all slumped down, sighing in sheer relief. They would get exactly seven hours of peace; they would have to enjoy it while it lasted… and pray that Sakura and Syaoran didn't get expelled, or they would have to stay home all the time.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

Tomoeda High was a pleasant school with a reputation for its strong athletic teams, as well as a fair number of academically excellent students. It was also the third high school for Sakura and Syaoran; after each year, they had to move away because rumors of their families would arise to a dangerous level. Most of these rumors, though, were due to uncontrollable fights that either of them initiated after suppressing their temper for a long time.

But this year, they couldn't afford any mishaps.

They wanted to get over with high school, dammit. All they wanted was a peaceful last year, and they would graduate without any worries.

With this goal on mind, the two of them entered Tomoeda High.

"Class, this is Kinomoto Sakura-san and Li Syaoran-san. Be kind to them, alright?" Terada, the young teacher of class 3-B announced to his students.

The class answered enthusiastically.

Sakura was all smiles, showing off her childish dimples while displaying her slim figure by fiddling with her shirt (on purpose, of course). Syaoran maintained more of a composure, emitting the aura of a "cool, manly" sort of guy. Sakura had rolled her eyes at this act, just as Syaoran rolled his eyes at her sudden change of personality.

"She's cute!" one male student called out in excitement. "I wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

"Neh, neh! That guy is so hot!" female students were giggling amongst themselves, "Look at how three of his buttons aren't done on his shirt! He looks so sexy!"

Syaoran cast a smug glance at Sakura, who merely raised her eyebrows.

"Now, where to seat you two…" Terada looked around, trying to ignore the many hopeful looks he was getting from his homeroom class. He gave a nervous chuckle before making his decision. "There are two empty seats beside Hiiragizawa-kun, the one by the window at the back. Please take your seats there."

There was an outburst of disappointed protests.

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the classroom, during which Syaoran whispered in a low, quick voice, "I think you should consider checking yourself into a mental hospital; cases of a multiple personality disorder do arise from people threatening to cut off a guy's _family jewel _then acting like they're the prime of innocence."

She nearly kicked his own_ jewel _at this comment, but resisted, with some difficulty.

Sakura took her seat beside Hiiragizawa Eriol, giving him a charming smile in greeting. The boy had a pair of azure eyes past his glasses, which caught her attention. She liked his eyes a lot; he looked so much more mature than Syaoran's, at least from her point of view.

Eriol smiled back. "I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, the class president. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me."

"We'll keep that on mind," replied Syaoran, taking his seat beside Sakura, "Especially Sakura."

She kicked him under the desk for his perverted mind.

The girl sitting in front of Eriol turned around to greet them as well. She had a very fair complexion, with elegant black hair and kind amethyst eyes. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. It's very nice to meet you."

"Ooh, the polar opposite of Sakura appears," snickered Syaoran under his breath, giving Tomoyo a "V" sign.

Sakura deliberately ignored him and grinned. "Nice to meet you too!"

And so began Sakura and Syaoran's battle for a peaceful school year.

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

* * *

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

ஐ

**Chapter 1 – ****お前、** **二重人格かも…****– ****End –**

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸¸,

**Author's Note**: As it was with Thousand Year Love Story, this was more of a prologue-chapter :D I will bleep out many swear words for censorship reasons :P And it's pretty hard coming up with witty jokes when I've strayed away from writing humor in about a year… My updates are delayed because I'm in my busiest year of school… But please leave me reviews to cheer me up!

**Terminology Explanations: **

Aniki – "lit. Big Brother," yakuza use it to address a male senior or someone of a higher rank

Okashira/Oyabun – boss

Kyoudai – band of brothers… kind of?

Ojyou-san – "Little Miss," "Lady…" Usually used to address rich girls. :D

Waka – the yakuza way of saying "obocchama," meaning "young master…" picked it up from an episode of Ouran High School Host Club… Kasanoda-kun was called "waka." :)

-sama – a suffix to address someone of a much higher rank/honor

-san – a suffix to address someone in a polite way

-kun – a suffix to address males of the same age or younger (but sometimes, teachers call students with this suffix, and men could call women with this suffix too…)

-chan – a suffix to address someone close to you, usually for girls

Japanese title for this story:**完全のコントロールを狙え****!** (_Kanzen no Control wo Nerae!_ Aim for Total Control!)

**Please drop me a review to keep me going! **Faves and alerts would be awesome too :D


End file.
